


They Don't Make 'Em Like They Used To

by rewriter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriter/pseuds/rewriter
Summary: A sweet heartfelt story of boy and his papa.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6
Collections: steve/bucky





	They Don't Make 'Em Like They Used To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buck is a Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245403) by [stuckytingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckytingz/pseuds/stuckytingz). 



> This is a parody with direct quotes from writer @stuckytingz and their excellent work, Buck Is A Slut. I was inspired, not only by the writing, but by the heart, the emotions, and truly, how much it reminded of the importance of family.

“Bucky!” Steve called out to the tall man ahead of him, he looked at him from behind and noticed how much thicker Bucky was getting.

Steve jogged up to Bucky.

“Hi son! How are you” Bucky asked, in his deep yet cheerful voice

“Hey, I’m horny” Steve replied

Bucky giggled and began to blush. “Hi horny, I’m dad!”

Steve took his father’s hand and lead him towards the building that loomed before them, their apartment.

As soon as the door to their apartment closed Bucky was thrown against the wall, Steve steve brought out his baseball mitt.

“Hey! You wanna play some ball sport?”

“Heck yeah, Dad!”

Steve tossed the ball to his dad, and fell immediatly. His knee started to bleed, and he looked up at his father expectantly. 

“Don’t worry about it son,” Bucky said, “puts hair on your chest.”

“Oh Dad,” said Steve, and he started to play wrestle with his father. They wrestled to the floor. Through heavy pants Bucky managed to say, “God I 

can’t take this anymore. I’ve been waiting for this all day. Get on your knees. It’s time to pray.”

Steve does what he’s told and lowers himself to the floor, perched on his knees. Steve strips off his tight fighting top revealing his completely 

ripped and toned body. He peels off his jeans and Calvin Klein underwear to reveal his 10 inch ruler.

“I got it at the book fair.” 

“Please God, help my boy, Steve, and comfort him in his time of need. He’s a strong young man, and he deserves your grace. Amen.”

“Amen,” said Steve. The phone rang.

“Yello,” said his father Bucky. “Uh huh,” he grunted. “Yeah, okay.”

“Son,” Bucky said, “We need to talk. Your mother...we’ve were going our separate. And yes, it is your fault. I mean kids these days...they don’t make 

em like they used to! You are always annoying your mother and me, with your participation trophy and you electronic phone, do you even know 

how to use a rotary phone?!”

“No,” Steve timidly.

“And you don’t have a job! Kids these days! You said its because you have a homework to do, but I see you searching the interwebs. But it’s like 

workin hard or hardly workin?”

“Fuck you Bucky!” Steve shouted.

“What did you just call me?” Bucky said through gritted teeth, his large palm hovering above Steve’s butt.

“S-s-sorry. I-I’m s-“ Bucky stuttered but was cut off as he yelped in pain when Steve slapped him across his bare checks

“You call me Father.” Bucky said, placing another, harder hit upon Steve. The pain spread through Steve’s body but much to his enjoyment, he liked 

the sting of Bucky’s hand.

“I’m sorry son,” said Bucky. “I love you, I really do. That’s why I’m hard on you. You remind me a little too much of me when I was your age.”

“It’s okay dad, I love you too.”

He collapsed on top of Bucky, panting loudly, their sweaty bodies pressed against one another.


End file.
